paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Christmas 2016
Merry Christmas 2016 The Christmas celebration has begun! Santa and his helpers are on the island. It's up to you to organize a big holiday party. Complete all the conditions of the event and the Ho-Ho-Hotel is yours! Legend Christmas is here! The air is full of miracles and hope. Your guests are already gathered to celebrate, and even Santa Claus and his helpers have stopped by your island to say hello. It's up to you to plan the most incredible party the world has ever seen!... Greet tour guests, collect holiday resources, build unique buildings, and complete achievements. Complete all the event's conditions and receive the Ho-Ho-Hotel! Tasks 1 - The Fun Begins The islanders are celebrating Christmas! Among the quests are real elves, who didn't come empty-handed. Talk to them and , in honor of the holiday season, you will receive a holiday achievement. * Get 30 Christmas Candy from the Elves. You will recognize them for certain. (1 energy each yields 2-4 candies) * Earn any achievement. Reward 300 coins, 30 xp and 1 union point. . 2 - Snow Presents A special guest has arrived to the island alongside the tourist - Frosty the Snowman, Santa's bestest friend. And He's got a present for you! Go introduce yourself - Frosty is a very sweet snowman. * Get a Holiday Present from Frosty the Snowman. (12 energy) * Open the Holiday Present - you will find lots of cool stuff inside! Reward 500 coins, 50 xp and 2 union points. . 3 - He Exists! This year's Christmas party turned out so awesome that Santa Claus himself has come to the island, bearing you presents! Quick, go meet him! * Get a Christmas Present from Santa Claus. (240 Christmas Candy) * Open the Christmas Present. Be ready for lots of awesome! Reward 600 coins, 60 xp and 3 union points. . 4 - Christmas Wonder The guests on your island are already out searching for gifts. That means it's time to open a special Christmas store! Set up a quick promotional tour for new arrivals and show them the new shop. * Build the Christmas Spirit Emporium. (110 Gingerbread, 110 Christmas Candy and 100 Choco-Reindeer) * Greet tourists at the Pier 5 times. Reward 1000 coins, 150 xp and 15 union points. . 5 - Express Preparations It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Give your friends a decoration and hang a Christmas Stocking on a building. It looks nice and raises the experience you get by collecting profit. * Send a friend a Christmas Express as a gift. (70 Christmas Candy) * Decorate any building with a Christmas Stocking. Reward 500 coins, 50 xp and 5 union points. . 6 - Sweet Life The visitors to your island take their Christmas shopping very seriously. They bought the store's whole stock! Collect profit and open a candy department in it. The elves will help you with sweets. * Get 15000 coins by collecting profit from the Christmas Spirit Emporium. * Accumulate 100 pieces of Christmas Candy. Reward 800 coins, 70 xp and 7 union points. . 7 - Gingerbread Island The sweets and candy department is going very well. Diversify the selection and add gingerbread to the mix. And don't forget to wish your friends a merry Christmas! They will appreciate your attention. * Send your friends 2 Christmas Expresses as gifts. * Accumulate 200 Gingerbreads. Reward 500 coins, 50 xp and 5 union points. . 8 - Box of Treats How does this sound? A store with a cafe inside where you can get sweets and coffee or tea without stepping outside. The first customer should be the treasure hunter. He deserves something special this holiday season. * Upgrade the Christmas Spirit Emporium to level 2. * Play 3 games of Lucky Boxes to show the treasure hunter that you care. Reward 1500 coins, 200 xp and 20 union points. . 9 - Thank You, Santa! What could be more fun and more festive than exchanging fond wishes and gifts? Santa Clause has a special surprise for you. Take a look! And stop by Sydney's and wish her a merry Christmas! * Open 3 Santa Claus' Christmas Presents. * Win 7 games of Sandy Caps. Reward 800 coins, 80 xp and 7 union points. . 10 - Every Day Is Christmas Everyone is still celebrating and they are in a great mood! Receive fantastic gifts, take care of your island's guests, and enjoy the holiday! Merry Christmas! * Upgrade the Christmas Spirit Emporium to level 3. (660 Gingerbread, 700 Christmas Candy and 490 Choco-Reindeer) * Receive a Christmas Express as a gift. Reward 5000 coins, 5 crystals, 300 xp and 150 union points. .